Blood Stained Tears and Gasoline
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: "I hated her. I hated her for being naive and innocent. But most of all, I hated her for having everything I wanted. I hated her so much I wanted to destroy a little piece of what she had, a place I called Rileytown." A Lucaya fic of how Maya's betrayal almost destroyed everything and set off a chain of events that sent Rileytown crumbling. When tragedy strikes, will they be okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Stained Tears and Gasoline**

 _ **Summary : "**I hated her. I hated her for being naive and innocent. But most of all, I hated her for having everything I wanted. I hated her enough to want to destroy a little piece of what she had, a place I called Rileytown." A Lucaya fic of how Maya's betrayal almost destroyed everything and set off a chain of events that sent Rileytown crumbling. Will they ever be okay?_

 **A/N: I am so excited and happy with how this turned out. I hope that you enjoy it too. Okay, enough rambling. Read on fellow GMW lovers! 3**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Girl Meets World. *cries!***

 **Riley's POV (2018)  
**

"There once was a candelabra, twelve candles of happiness and family. But one day, one of the candles on the outside got jealous of the candle in the middle of the candelabra."

"What happened next?" Dustin whispered, intrigued. I locked eyes with him.

"She lit the house on fire."

"Why?" His voice was so innocent.

"A piece of the candelabra broke, the one that was closest to her."

I managed to keep a straight face, even though I wanted to scream that I was that middle candelabra and Maya was the one on the side. The broken one was her dad leaving, and how it left her. And that house she lit on fire, well... that was my life.

I desperately suppressed the memories, wondering how it got to here; me reading the story of my life to in a metaphor my two year old son that I had with Lucas while him and Maya were probably making out at some crowded bar, like some cliché couple that was more than likely going to last even longer than we did. We barely made it over a year.

 **OoOoOoO**

I should ran as soon as Maya pushed me into him.

Stupid lack of control over my stupid top-long limbs.

We tried dating in middle school, but we were both too young and immature to date. But when we were in eleventh grade we tried to date again. And it worked. Everyone knew we were together, it was so natural. Maya plastered a smile on her face and dated other guys here and there, but she seemed to just bang them and move on. I asked her about it and she said that she was just a love 'em and leave 'em type. I blamed her dad when I should have blamed myself. I should have payed more attention to her and her feelings.

She never told me how she felt and slowly we drifted apart. Our bay window were we spent so much valuable time grew cold, and so did Lucas and I's relationship, but I didn't know why.

 **OoOoOoO**

A few months later rumors swirled, and Lucas told me we were breaking up. That was when I confronted him about the rumors.

He told me that him and Maya had essentially had sex and had been together for a few months. I bit back tears and managed to walk away with some of my dignity, but I never forgot about it.

I had been sick for weeks just thinking about it. Maybe that's why it took me over four months before I went to the doctor and found out that I was pregnant.

With _Lucas_ 's kid. But I didn't tell him. Or Maya. Or speak to either one of them. We had been best friends for so long, their betrayal stung way too much.

But maybe that's why, when Maya showed up at my doorstep, bloody and barely able to stand up on her own, I didn't even think about it. I opened the door wider and helped her to my couch.

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought! More to come. Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks guys. :)**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Stained Tears and Gasoline**

 **A/N: I am so excited and happy with how this turned out. I hope that you enjoy it too. Please review. Okay, enough rambling. Read on fellow GMW lovers! 3**

 **Riley's POV (2020)  
**

"Maya? What happened?"

"I don't even know. It all happened so fast and he ca-" she was beginning to talk faster and looked near passing out, plus she was gasping for air, near hyperventilation as she spoke. I was suddenly thankful that I was going to school for nursing. I cut her off and tried to relax her. As I set her down on the couch, her eyes suddenly wondered to a picture of Dustin.

"He your kid?" She asked. I nodded.

"How old? And where is he?" Maya smiled softly, as if nothing had ever happened between us.

"Almost four," I answered over my shoulder, walking into the bathroom to grab some supplies for Maya's injuries. She had put the math together by time I returned and looked ever paler than before. "And he's at a friend's sleepover tonight."

"Come on," I knelt down beside her. "I gotta lift your shirt up, Peach- Maya. I need to look at your ribs." I stuttered.

She pulled her shirt up for me, slightly self-consciously. Her movements were slowed and pained. Her ribs were just as bloody and bruised as the rest of her. When I pushed down softly on her ribs to feel for a break, I felt one and heard her make a noise between a squeak and a yelp, sucking in a sharp, pained breath.

"There's a number of broken ribs, and you might have a concussion. I think that you need a hospital," I informed her. She shook her head, suddenly looking scared.

"No, Riles, please," she begged. "No hospital."

I sighed. I still couldn't resist her when she gave me that look, even after all of these years. "Fine. I'm gonna need to tape your ribs up though."

I made sure that the tape wasn't too tight, or they could puncture a lung, or so loose that they didn't do anything. Her wrist was swollen, but not broken, so I slipped it into a brace. There was a deep cut across her forehead, but it didn't need stitches and she didn't _seem_ to have a concussion, but I still decided to wake her up every few hours just in case.

Farkle walked into our apartment and looked between Maya and I, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He was smiling though, happy to have our friend back in town.

"Farkle, you just walk into Riley's apartment without knocking?" Maya asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Yeah, well, I live here," Farkle told her, still seemingly shocked that she was here.

"What?"

"Maya, he's my fiancé," I gulped. She looked between the two of us in shock before smiling.

* * *

 ****A/N: I am so freaking happy with this story and I hope y'all enjoyed it too. But please follow/favorite/review guys. Thanks!**

 **Jasmine (Guest): Thank you so much. Here you go! :)**

 **Sand1128 : As you wish. :)**

 **GIRLMEETSWORLDISAWESOME : Yes, of course! :) I ain't done yet. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Smalltimefan14 : Aw my gosh, thank you so much! You are incredibly kind! :3**

 **Peace Out y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Stained Tears and Gasoline**

 **A/N: I am so excited and happy with how this turned out. I hope that you enjoy it too. Please review. Okay, enough rambling. Read on fellow GMW lovers! 3**

 **Riley's POV (2020)**

 _"What? Why do you live here, Farkle?" Maya asked._

 _"Well, Maya, he's my fiancé," I gulped. She looked between the two of us in shock before smiling._

"You two lovebirds finally got together!"

The wide grin was suddenly wiped from her face and she stared down at her lap. "I'm happy for you, Riles," she whispered softly, honestly.

"It didn't seem so a few years ago," I snapped.

"I know, Riles. I can explain," she tried, but I could tell that she was having trouble just staying awake. "I'm sorry."

"Just go to bed, Maya, you can barely keep your head up. We'll talk tomorrow," I said unemotionally. I couldn't talk about this. Even though I was engaged to Farkle, the mention of Lucas and Maya's betrayal still burned.

The phone shrilled loudly, and I was so exhausted, emotionally and physically that I almost didn't answer it.

"Hello?" I answered quietly so that I hopefully didn't wake up Maya.

"Riley Matthews?" The lady on the other end questioned.

"Yes...?"

"Your parents were involved in a car accident. I'm sorry; there were no survivors."

My knees gave out and I couldn't stand anymore. Farkle rushed to my side.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"Mom and dad," I whispered, choking on a sob. "Car crash... They're gone, Farkle."

Farkle wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, but it woke up Maya. She stood up and turned the lights on to see what was going on.

"Riley? What happened?"

"They're dead," was all Riley could choke out. Maya turned to look at Farkle.

"Riley's parents," Farkle told her, his eyes squeezed shut in agony, trying to compose himself for his fiancé.

Maya put her head in her hands and the only thought running through her head was _"why?"_

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **GreasyGirl3 (Guest): Maybe, maybe not... You'll find out! What book? Cyber bully? Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Stained Tears and Gasoline**

 **A/N: I am so excited and happy with how this turned out. I hope that you enjoy it too. Please review. Okay, enough rambling. Read on fellow GMW lovers! 3**

 **Riley's POV (2020)**

The car ride to the hospital was silent. I couldn't imagine what waited before me. My body shook with silent sobs.

"Well, since this is already the worst day of my life, why'd you do it, Maya. Why?"

"I like him from the beginning. Then you liked him. So I tried not to, but every time I saw him it hurt. I got drunk one night and one thing led to another. He said that you guys weren't doing good anymore. I took that as a go-ahead. I never meant to hurt you. I was young and dumb and selfish. I'm sorry."

"You can't just come and expect everything to be the same," I told her honestly.

"Yeah, I know," Maya said quietly. I turned back go look at my best friend. She sat there, silent; her face shining with moonlit tear stains. I knew that nothing would ever be the same, but maybe that was okay. We were Riley and Maya, we could figure it out. Together.

 **OoOoOoO**

"We're going to need you to identify the bodies."

I braced myself as they led me to a small room with two bodies hidden by pale white sheets. I nodded that I was ready and they pulled back the sheet slowly. My hand flew up to my mouth.

"It's not them," I whispered.

"Are you sure? Mr. Matthews teacher ID was on him," the coroner handed it to me. I twisted it in my hand. I suddenly remembered what my dad had told me last when I had talked to him.

"That's Samantha and James Gates. James is the new math teacher. My dad left his ID at school. He must have gotten it for him," I said quietly, shaking so hard that I was surprised I was still standing.

"Thank you." I nodded and quickly best it out of there. When I reached Farkle and Maya I had to sit down on one of the plastic hospital chairs.

"It wasn't them," I breathed. Maya hugged me.

"Thank God."

"Now that we know that, Maya, you need a Doctor. Please," I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay. Fine. For you."

We were going to be fine.

"Thanks, Peaches," I whispered.

 **A/N: *drum roll* and that concludes this little fic! Thank you SO much to all who reviewed!**

 **JiLLiAN2548 : I'm more of a RUCAS fan too. Thank you for your support, I'm glad that you enjoyed! **

**Smalltimefan14 : Aww, haha thank you! **

**Kingofgames96 : Well, yes, in this story in her younger years she was. Thanks for commenting. :) **

**Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Stained Tears and Gasoline**

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought! Criticism is accepted, but no flames please. Thank you so much. :)**

 **Epilogue**

At the time Maya showed up at Riley's doorstep, Lucas and Maya had gotten divorced. Maya eventually remarried and had one baby girl, Jessica, with Josh Matthews.

Riley and Farkle got married and had four kids, Rose, Danielle, Dixie, Peter, and Lucas' baby Dylan who they already had.

Lucas kept in minimum contact with Maya, but they still occasionally talked through e-mail. Maya eventually told him about his baby, Dylan.

Maya's attacker was a drug dealer that she had dated shortly after her and Lucas were divorced. He was never jailed.

 **A/N: Now that is the end of this story. Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Stained Tears and Gasoline**

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought! Criticism is accepted, but no flames please. Thank you so much. :)**

 **Epilogue**

At the time Maya showed up at Riley's doorstep, Lucas and Maya had gotten divorced. Maya eventually remarried and had one baby girl, Jessica, with Josh Matthews.

Riley and Farkle got married and had four kids, Rose, Danielle, Dixie, Peter, and Lucas' baby Dylan who they already had.

Lucas kept in minimum contact with Maya, but they still occasionally talked through e-mail. Maya eventually told him about his baby, Dylan.

Maya's attacker was a drug dealer that she had dated shortly after her and Lucas were divorced. He was never jailed.

 **A/N: Now that is the end of this story. Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
